


Cheesecake

by neotericmyth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Listening in on someone, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, bottom!Noctis, fucking dorks, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericmyth/pseuds/neotericmyth
Summary: Noctis hears lewd noises coming from Prompto's room.. he decides to listen in. Hopefully he doesn't get caught ;)





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for FFXV NSFW Week on tumblr - Day 3: Risk
> 
> So, hi all! This thing took me too damn long. Over a month to be exact. I've spent a lot of time struggling with it, so it's literally become my baby now, so be nice, please <3

_ “F-fuck."  _

A sharp gasp can be heard from the other side of the bedroom door from where Noctis is standing in the hallway, the sudden spitting curse interrupting his movement toward the living room. It’s Prompto. No one else it  _ could _ be considering he and Noct are the only ones living in this apartment. Nobody else is currently over at their place either. And who else would be in Prompto’s bedroom, but he himself anyway? Noctis is about to rap his knuckles against the door to check on his friend until he hears yet another sound. One of satisfaction.

_ “Yesssss!” _

His eyes grow wide—like a deer in the headlights. His mind quickly piecing together what is happening in the bedroom before him: There's only one thing that could be happening on the other side. Prompto is _getting_ _off_. Touching himself. Pleasuring himself. _Moaning_. 

The mental image begins to manifest, building in complexity within his mind. Well, fuck, his imagination is running rampant already. He conjures an image of Prompto with his head leaning back, back as far as it can physically go, golden locks mussed into a new definition of unkempt. His mouth is shaped in the most beautiful pucker of an O, his back bent away from the mattress of the bed in an almost impossible arch of hedonism. He looks  _ phenomenal _ and desire soon begins to steadily smolder through Noctis’ veins, his blood like fire. 

_ Shit. _

Leaning on the door, Noctis sets his ear against the cool, hard surface to further amplify the noises the blond twenty-something is eliciting within. His ears are instantly given the gift of a low, guttural groan coming from the room, further fueling the fire within him. He inches his hand down toward the junction of his thighs and cups his growing erection through his jeans in hope of some sort of alleviation to his problem. It’s a failed experiment to say the least, it only continues to encourage him further. 

Another sharp gasp makes its way to his ears, one of the most sensual noises he's ever heard in his life. It coaxes a shiver down his spine and suddenly wakes Noctis from his lust. In this small moment he thinks about what he’s doing in the middle of the hallway of their apartment, hands itching to unzip his pants, touch himself like Prompto was from the other side. And in this small moment, he can't believe what he’s doing—listening in on his friend from the door. This very small moment passes when Prompto makes a low, debauched whine. It sends a jolt of need straight toward Noctis’ core, making his dick twitch within the confines of his much too tight pants. He’s at the point of no return, his brain much too frazzled by what Prompto’s doing to him (and he's not even  _ touching _ him), and he could care less if he was to get caught in such a questionable predicament now. The inherent risk of being seen turning him on all the more. 

Eyes closed, he quickly unzips his pants; an instant sigh falling from his parted lips once the tight pressure is relieved. Noctis pushes his obtrusive pants toward his knees, his sword-calloused fingers ghosting under the waistband of his underwear, ever closer to their final destination. His skull is scraping against the door, head leaning back, when the heat of his hand finally meets with the swollen head of his cock, an unintelligible groan escapes his throat. 

_ “Ohhh, yesss.. Yes! "  _

Eyes snap open forthwith, lust filled and blazing fire beyond belief, Prompto's voice pushing him further. He licks his palm, a heavy, wet stripe of saliva shining on his hand in the hallway light and exposes his cock from his underwear. With his hand slick with spit, he tentatively gives himself one long stroke and if this isn't a gods damned remedy to his problem he doesn't know what else is. Noctis moves his hand in languid strokes that leave him wanting more, his fingers wrapped around him not nearly enough. His imagination begins to run wild again with thoughts of what Prompto is doing behind the closed door. Noctis can see the blond’s hand fisted around his cock, darker curls of hair sprouting around the base as his slender, trigger happy fingers move up and down his length. Prompto’s shirt is bunched up at his armpits as his other hand rolls a hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger, a moan suppressed by teeth on his bottom lip. 

Noctis’ hips buck into his palm at the figment of his imagination, his orgasm edging closer. He'd love to drag this out, to properly tease himself, but he hasn't an inkling on how long Prompto’s been going at this. He doesn't have time. He brings his other hand to his lips, a finger delving inside his mouth as he sucks and licks, coating it with saliva. He lowers his hand down where it's mate is busy at work on his dick and he lets it fall further south, caressing his crowned jewels in the cup of his hand. A sudden gasp withdraws from his mouth from the contact and his hand continues it's descent until his wet finger meets with the pucker of his ass. His fingertip dances around the entrance teasingly,and he sucks in a sharp breath; lone finger slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles as he hisses at the burning pleasure. He carefully,slowly stretches his opening, his cock becoming impossibly hard, throbbing against the palm of his hand. Noct can feel his pleasure pooling, making itself tangible in the center of his being as he continues to push his finger in deeper.

_ “Sh-shit..! Oh..” _

Prompto’s voice is pulling him far away, higher; way beyond the material world. He's standing on the very edge of a precipice, a tall, rocky cliff made up of sexual tension and electric nerves. Just one more step. One more step and he'll free fall into the abyss that he's been searching for. Where his vision blackens and he sees stars.

He begins thrusting his index finger in and out of himself at a steady pace, working himself open carefully, hand stroking his cock in time with the movements of his finger. Another digit joins in and he keens at the feeling of being stretched even further. He’s close, so very close. He’s about to take the dive into nothingness and then—!

The door behind Noctis opens from behind him, his legs being swept out from under him. All the air in his lungs comes out in a gasping rush as he lands unceremoniously into something solid and falls, all tangled limbs. Noctis is embarrassingly sprawled out over Prompto on the floor, pants at his ankles. He’s quite literally been caught with his pants down.  _ Well, this sure is awkward.  _ Noctis thinks to himself staring down at his achingly hard cock and the pants bunched at his ankles. He blushes. Full on  _ blushes _ at the completely ridiculous situation that he’s in. He’s starting to reevaluate his life choices.

“Uhh, Noct?" 

“Prompto?" Noctis squeaks out. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so embarrassed in all of his fucking life.

“What the hell?" Prompto rolls Noct’s weight off of him with a gentle push. He’s staring at the state of Noctis’ undress and he’s got that quizzical expression gracing his features, brows knit together, trying to make sense of what in the hell is going on right now.

Noctis laughs nervously. “F-funny you should ask, dude.." He tries to pull his pants back up, but Prompto’s hand catches at his wrist as he’s attempting to pull them up his hips. The blond’s eyes grow wide, realization dawning, as he’s finally put together what was happening before he opened the bedroom door. 

“Don't  _ dude _ me, were you.. were you  _ touching _ yourself outside my room?” 

Noctis’ spine stiffens immediately at the question. Yep. He’s definitely been caught.  _ Obviously he's been caught.  _ His brain tries to come up with some kind of logical explanation—not that there is one for being caught half naked outside someone's door, hand on your dick and a finger in your ass. There’s literally nothing he can say that would explain masturbating in the hallway of their shared apartment. He’s  _ fucked _ anyway, so he goes for honesty. 

“M-maybe,” he answers with an almost inaudible whisper, completely avoiding the blond’s deep violet-blue gaze. 

Prompto stands up and looks down at him incredulously in that very instant, a slight blush creeps under his freckles. He purses his lips together in a thin, tight line as if deep in thought, his mind trying to come to terms with a decision.He’s fidgeting and twitching his fingers. It’s a nervous habit of his that Noctis picked up on long ago. He grumbles something unintelligible under his breath, and without warning he pulls Noctis up from the floor, and pushes him onto his bed. Noctis’ back falls against the soft mattress and he’s taken aback by Prompto’s knee jerk action. He stares up at the man standing before him in total shock. 

“W-what are you doing, Prompto?" 

Prompto moves from the edge of the bed and climbs up Noctis’ legs, settling on his slim hips, legs straddling either side. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to finish what you started.”

Noctis instantly seizes up and his eyes go wide at his meaning. He’s not entirely sure he heard that correctly. Did Prompto just say…? No. There’s no way in hell Prompto is suggesting that. But…? He doesn't know what to think, his mind is reeling at Prompto’s seemingly nonchalant statement and his cock does a little twitch against him.

“What?”

Prompto peers down at him with a look of minor annoyance, a smirk gracing his lips. “Are you deaf or something?” 

“N-no.. I-”

Prompto thinks that Noctis is definitely being ridiculous right now. He rolls his eyes at the man below him and lowers his face toward his, hovering over him as they share one breath. Noctis’ cheeks have a light flush to them and he kind of scoffs at it because isn’t  _ he _ the one that was doing unmentionable things in the hallway just moments ago? “Look, you can stop looking so surprised. You’re the one that was  _ jacking off _ at my door, Noct.” Prompto straightens himself back into a sitting position. “Tell me where you left off. Let me take care of you, buddy.” Prompto wants Noct to take the bait, he may never get another chance like this one. 

Noctis licks his lips hungrily, his hands reaching out to rest on Prompto’s hips. The weight of the other man sitting on top of him is driving him to utter incoherence. His brain is short circuiting and misfiring like a faulty electric line, but  _ damn _ Prompto looks so fucking hot perched over him, his pelvis intimately joined with his. He slides his hands from the hold on Prompto's hips and extends his fingers under his shirt to feel the expanse of skin that’s there, smooth planes of muscle at the tips of his fingers. “I was fingering myself..”

Prompto almost chokes on Noct’s blunt honesty. He quirks an eyebrow at this confession as fire pools in his belly, igniting through his veins. “R-really? Didn’t think you the type.” He bites his lip thinking about Noctis working himself open with his fingers in his ass—he’d like to put something  _ else _ in that perfect ass of his.  _ Patience, Prompto. Patience _ , he thinks to himself. 

Noct raises himself to a sitting position, working his hands into the back of Prompto’s pants to grope his ass. “There’s a lot you apparently don’t know about me,” Noctis whispers in his ear, breath hot against the shell. He tugs on Prompto’s earlobe with teeth and Prompto shivers and groans at the sharp, quick pain. The blond ducks his head to the side and crushes their lips together in an all-consuming kiss—all lips, tongue, and teeth—as he wraps his arms around Noctis’ neck. It’s not a magical, fairytale, first kiss by any means, but it succeeds in fanning the flames coursing through their veins. Noctis’ fingernails bite into the flesh of Prompto's rear and pulls the blond man ever closer to him as he thrusts his hips upward. The sudden friction is  _ oh-so-fucking-good _ and Noct’s hips are producing beautiful moans from Prompto’s lips—so needy, so  _ raw _ .

Noctis extracts his hands from Prompto’s pants and catches the hem of his shirt. He pulls it up and over the blond’s head, his golden, fair locks becoming tousled from the crackling static electricity. Noctis visually maps out the planes of his friend's well-defined abdominal muscles—his hands resting once again on slender hips. Prompto’s physique being the reward earned after years of hard work and sheer perseverance. Noct gives an exploratory touch to them. The pads of his fingers ghost over the skin marred with jagged, silver scars that—if not for the light that graced them—would have gone unnoticed. Noctis flickers his gaze from the expanse of smooth skin before him to peer at Prompto. He’s blushing, his eyes wide and looking off into the distance, concentrating on the blank wall behind them. 

“Hey,” Noctis starts, trying to pull Prompto’s gaze back toward him. Thankfully, he triumphs in this small endeavor. Prompto turns to face him, his blush ever more noticeable after meeting Noctis’ eyes, and buries his face in the crook of Noct’s neck. "Prompto.. There's no reason to be embarrassed. I think you're beautiful. I-I've always wanted to tell you that.” He feels Prompto’s lips curling into a smile against his skin, the gesture causing a smiled to slowly spread across Noctis’ face as well. 

“A romantic as well..” he mumbles into skin. 

“Well, it's the truth.”

Prompto pulls back and pecks Noctis on the lips. “You're sweet. And you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss these lips of yours.” He pushes Noctis playfully back into the bed and leans over him, his lips whispering over Noct’s. “Now. Less talking, more doing.” He starts with a slow, fevered press of lips against Noctis’ lips, demand and avidity surging toward the forefront as if trying to pour his very self, his very being, into the kiss. He can feel the ferocity of Noctis’ desire growing, bubbling, making itself tangible in their kiss. 

Prompto surrenders Noct's mouth after deeming it thoroughly kiss-swollen to trail his lips south, latching onto his neck. This coaxes a small whine from deep within Noctis’ throat urging Prompto to continue his never-ending assault. He pauses in his ministrations grasping the bottom of Noct’s shirt and quickly yanking it over his head. He moves lower, continuing where he left off; his mouth marries itself with a nipple, his tongue explores the shallow dip of his navel that has a sparse trail of hairs that run below in a neat line and disappears under the waist of his pants. Prompto kisses where skin ends and pants begin and makes a swift glance to meet Noctis’ eyes with his own. They’re still unzipped and unbuttoned from earlier activities. And that's got Prompto thinking again. He shudders with longing at the thought of Noctis fucking himself on his own fingers before he had interrupted him—his cock almost painfully straining against his pants just thinking about it.  _ Yeah. Okay. That was one hell of a mental image,  _ Prompto thought. 

The blond slips Noctis’ jeans down his legs until they’re completely void of his lower body. The bed rises then, the dip where Prompto’s weight pressed into the mattress becomes smooth and flat again as he stands by the bed’s edge, stripping himself of both pants and underwear. 

Noctis takes in the sight of Prompto’s naked form, the oxygen ensnared deep within his lungs without imminent escape. He can't keep his eyes off Prompto. He thought he was beautiful with all his clothes on, but Prompto in nothing at all is something to behold. His shoulders and cheeks are carrying the faintest of blushes, freckles and spots standing stark against the muddled skin. Well-defined muscles hanging from every limb that beg to be touched. His cock is standing in upright attention against his abdominal muscles, precum leaking from the tip and smudged along his belly. Noctis takes note of the fact that he finds Prompto’s cock beautiful in an odd sort of way. 

Prompto clambers back onto the bed and crouches between Noctis’ fine legs, mattress sinking to accommodate his weight once more. He gives Noct a devilish grin, tracing his fingers due north with a feather light touch. “So.. You said you were fingering yourself.” His hand is now inching up Noctis’ thigh and Prompto is definitely appreciating how conscious Noct is to his touch, it's sort of endearing. “How far did you get before you were oh-so-rudely interrupted by yours truly?” His fingers are now dancing at the waistline of Noct’s underwear and Noctis bites down on his lip in anticipation. Prompto smiles warmly at the reaction he gets from this small caress of his hands, Noctis is so responsive to his touch. One of his hands trails down and begins groping and teasing him through his underwear, while the other is still keeping post on the band at his waist. Noctis’ hips bump against his hand, searching for more friction to alleviate the pent up pressure in his cock. 

“T-Two fingers,” Noctis manages to stammer. Prompto licks his lips and lifts the elastic band of Noct’s boxers. “I was so close." 

Prompto makes an appreciative noise in regard to Noctis’ answer and pulls the undergarment off as his knuckles graze the sharpness of Noct’s hip bones. He takes a moment to be appreciative of the man that’s bare and laid out before him. He didn't know what Noctis was going on about earlier,  _ he _ was the beautiful one. Prompto’s always thought so. He's seen him partially nude before, but to have him situated on his bed without a stitch of clothing on him, he’s absolutely stunning right now under the bedroom lighting. He makes a mental note that Noct isn't quite as tight framed as he is himself. Although they’re practically the same height, Noct is just a bit  _ more _ in terms of physique compared to Prompto. His shoulders are more broad, his hips and legs more shapely with slightly toned muscle. Prompto on the other hand finds that he's more lithe with not an inch of fat on him—the epitome of a runner's body. 

“Prompto, stop gawking already,” Noctis grumbles, a faint blush of pink skittering over his cheeks from being studied under Prompto’s violet-blue scrutiny. Prompto meets his sapphire eyes, visibly shaken from his concentration by the other's voice. Noct decides he's going to have trouble breathing throughout this whole endeavor because it's already happening again. He's cornered by the absolute intensity behind Prompto’s eyes. 

"I'm not  _ gawking _ .” The blond trails his hand up Noctis’ leg as he smirks and rolls his eyes at the accusation. He wants to tell Noct how mindblowingly beautiful he thinks he is right now, but he knows he'll only get an argument out of him. Maybe another time. If there  _ is _ another time. He's not going to think about that right now though. 

“Turn over,” Prompto tells him, patting Noctis’ thigh. It isn't a request, it’s a demand and it sends a tingle of anticipation down Noctis’ spine, straight to his cock. Assertive Prompto is new—he doesn't typically take charge around him—but it’s most definitely a turn-on. He does as he’s told without protest, his face buried in the comforter that smells so much of Prompto—bergamot, cinnamon, and sunshine. It’s bright, spicy, sweet, and warm and Noctis feels as if he could drown himself in Prompto’s sheets from the intoxicating scent.

Prompto gently places a hand at the small of Noctis’ back, thumb massaging into the base of his spine. “Alright, ass up, buddy.” With his face still mostly obscured by the billowy peaks and hills of the comforter, Noct lifts himself to his knees and feels Prompto shift as he rests behind him on the bed.

What comes next, Noctis doesn't exactly expect. What he expected was a curious, spit-slicked finger probing his entrance. Instead, he’s sinfully startled by Prompto pressing the flat of his tongue between the cheeks of his rear, giving it a good, long swipe upward. His eyes grow wide and he instantly freezes at the contact, moaning all embarrassingly high-pitched, as he grips the bed clothes, “Fuck..  _ Prom _ .” The blond grins—he only knows this because he can feel Prompto’s lips curl against him—and hums in acknowledgement as he slowly circles the tip of his tongue around Noctis’ rim. He's driving him up the damn wall with that tongue of his, but it feels so damn good. 

Prompto finds it easy enough to push his tongue through the raven-haired’s puckered orifice, already stretched to an extent from Noct fondling himself in the hallway. Noctis’ reactionary groan is so wanton, so  _ needy _ and Prompto thinks he could probably get off just on the sounds alone until Noctis starts rocking his ass against his face, impatiently trying to tongue-fuck himself. And  _ goddamn _ he didn't expect Noctis to be so fucking  _ shameless  _ in bed. It's so fucking  _ provocative _ and he's finding it difficult to reign himself in. By sheer will, he calms himself and continues his relentless assault to Noct’s hole—his tongue licking and thrusting again and again like torrid, searing flames of fire. He pulls away for a split second, bringing down his hand in a crack of sound against the pale skin of Noctis’ ass; Noct  _ whines _ at the abuse delivered to him, the stinging sensation encouraging his hunger for more. 

“Prom.. Ne-need  _ more _ ..  _ please _ .”

"Okay. Shit..” Prompto begins, remembering something suddenly, "Gimme a sec.” He places a kiss to the small, shallow dimple above the split of Noctis’ rear, his fingertips lingering for a moment more, and moves from the bed. He steps over to the table beside the bed and grasps at the drawer, bending over a bit—to which Noctis makes a small mental note on how perfect Prompto's bare ass is—and pulls out a small tube of lube and a condom. Noctis rises on all fours, his eyes following and watching the blond intently as he climbs back on the bed behind Noctis.

“Hurry up already,” Noctis whines, shamelessly rocking his ass toward Prompto, trying his damnedest to hurry Prompto along. 

Exhaling a breathy laugh, Prompto sets the condom on the bed, but opens the cap on the bottle with a pop. “You sure are impatient,” he states matter of factly, coating his fingers with lube. Noct’s impatience is one of the most erotic things Prompto’s ever witnessed in his life, but his look of dishevelment is running a very close second. He drinks in the disarray of Noctis’ hair from brushing against the bed’s surface; the solid, smooth curve of his back glistening under the bedroom light; and the place where he smacked his ass has become an angry splotch of pink. The entirety of the scene before him almost breaks what little resolve Prompto has left. A caustic desire to claim Noctis—mark him as his own—claws its way through him with a bone-deep, feral need. He takes a deep, cleansing breath to push back his shaky nerves and the monster within, the red fog of unbidden desire clearing with the task at hand. 

Prompto bends down, blond fringe falling in his eyes, and sweeps a soft kiss to the base of Noct’s spine as he begins to gradually slide his finger into him. Noctis is  _ so fucking greedy _ . He's pushing Prompto’s finger into himself with a nudge of his hips, and Prompto's breath hitches at the tightness as Noctis moans, his ass slowly swallowing Prompto’s index finger to the knuckle. He continues to lavish Noct’s lower back with feather light kisses, reaching his other arm around Noctis’ hip to stroke his cock. He watches as Noct nearly weeps when his hand envelopes his cock, precum dripping from the head as he drives himself into Prompto’s palm.

“Prom.. ‘s not enough. M-more.”

A second finger pushes in alongside the first one, Prompto obliging Noctis’ demand, taking care to move slowly as he delves in deeper. The muscles clench around his fingers—hot and tight—trying to adjust to the difference in girth and Noctis rasps in satisfaction as they sink further in. He’s sort of fascinated as he watches his fingers slip in and out from the entrance, making squelching noises of wet on wet. He continues to pump Noctis’ erection, thumb brushing  over the slit, his fingers following the pace that his hand has set. He can tell that Noctis is getting close, the noises falling from his lips are getting more urgent and his hips are losing their once steady rhythm, but Prompto wants to hear him come undone, unraveled. He advances on, knowing all too well what’s about to happen until Noct pushes away his hand that’s around his cock.

“Y-you're going to make me cum if you keep that up,” Noctis explains between labored breaths. “Another,” he demands, all authority for someone in his position. 

Another digit joins in with the other two, the resistance a little less forgiving and he winces at the bit of pain that’s there, his rim slowly stretching to accommodate all three of Prompto’s long, skillful fingers. He hears a small laugh and Prompto snakes his hand back to surround Noctis with the warmth of his hand. “Isn't that the point, Noct?” he asks him teasingly. “Don't worry, I'll make you cum again, buddy,” he reassures, peppering kisses where his back meets the swell of his ass. And fuck, Noct knows that he’s not going to last at this rate, his breath hitching as he chokes on a sob from the pleasure of Prompto’s digits driving home and fingers wrapped around his cock. He’s nothing, just a heap of shaking nerves, ready to take the plunge and fall to pieces.

“ _ Prom _ .. I'm- f-fuck..”

Hips stutter against Prompto’s palm and Noctis cries out, breathing ragged, as his release hits him full force. It spills over Prompto’s hand and onto the sheets, white, hot, and sticky, and his arms give way, his face smothered by the mattress as he struggles to calm his erratic breathing. He feels a sudden  _ emptiness _ as Prompto vacates his fingers from Noct’s depths; his other hand unwrapping itself from his length as he’s still coming down from his high. He rolls himself over, back lying prone against the bed as he concentrates on regulating his breath.

Prompto settles himself between Noct’s legs, his violet-blue eyes trained on Noctis’ hooded sapphire gaze. He brings his hand to his own mouth, tongue darting out past his lips for a tentative lick of the raven-haired’s seed dripping from his fingers. He hums in gratitude at the taste, eliciting a groan from Noctis, teeth worrying his bottom lip at Prompto’s lewd action. That fucking tongue of his is sin incarnate Noctis decides. It passes over each of his digits - long and teasingly slow - until he’s licked and sucked them completely clean, and Noctis feels his cock stirring awake once more, Prompto successfully poking and prodding at the beast of his desire with his hot, little display. Prompto raises a brow at Noctis’ dick twitching back to life before his eyes. “You like that, huh?” He laps up one last splatter of cum that he’s missed, closing his eyes as if savoring it and committing it to memory. 

Noct snorts at Prompto’s bravado trying to mask the swirling mess of lust that's manifested in his mind. “Shut up and get down here, you dork.” He surges forward grabbing Prompto’s hand and pulling him down into a blistering kiss, lips crashing almost painfully, his tongue sweeping over Prompto’s lower lip in inquiry. Soft lips part and allow Noctis to descend into the warm wetness of his mouth, their tongues tangling with one another in smouldering passion. Noctis can taste the bitter saltiness of himself on Prompto’s tongue, and it’s equally both alluring and odd, fueling his desire once again. He moves his hand down the blond's front, touching and caressing until he’s grasping Prompto, fondling him, _ finally  _ touching him. And the weight of Prompto in his hand feels  _ nice _ , like maybe that's just where it belongs. A strangled mewl pours into their lip lock from the blond, and the heat of Noctis’ fingers are blanketing Prompto’s shaft. He revels in Prompto nestling himself in the sheath of his hand, thrusting forward and back slowly, precum pearling at the tip.

And he’s so close; all pent up need. It takes all of Prompto’s will to cease rutting his pelvis into a warm palm and allowing himself to cum, working in time to the owner’s strokes; he wants to cum oh-so badly, but he also wants to savor this, draw it out. He stills his hips, breaking their kiss, and takes a deep, calming breath to clear his mind. He pushes away Noct’s hand, grabbing hold of him and rolling over; Noctis lying over Prompto’s body like a blanket. He pushes himself up, straddling Prompto’s thighs with quirking eyebrow. “So.. You're going to make me do all the work, huh?” Prompto grins and places his hands on the other man's hips. 

“All of the work? Come on, dude. I did most of the work already, ” he scoffs, smile slowly fading, eyes narrowing into a heated look as he slides his hands to cup Noct’s ass. “I wanna watch,” he says, voice addled with lust, his fingers massaging Noctis’ flesh. And shit, if those words don't do something to Noctis' cock. He nods slowly, their eyes locked in a heat of understanding, his face growing the slightest bit of red at Prompto’s statement. 

He reaches over for the abandoned condom and lube on the bed. Prompto watches Noct like a hawk stalking its prey as he rips open the package with fumbling fingers and pulls the condom out, discarding the foil packet somewhere on the bed. He slides the condom on in one painstakingly smooth motion, Prompto groaning at the contact of heat and pressure wrapped around him once again. Noctis' hands are trembling with the cap of the bottle, buzzing with jittery, electric energy. Prompto's trained eyes take notice and he looks his friend in the eye, complete seriousness in his gaze—which isn't an expression found often on Prompto’s face. “You're okay with this, right?” Prompto asks with concern, making sure they're both on the same page with what’s going on. “You don't have to be nervous around me. It's  _ me _ , Noct.”

Noctis marries his eyes with Prompto’s and gives him a wry smile. “'m not  _ nervous _ .. I've done this before.. I just--”

“Feel like your skin is on fire; your veins have electricity coursing through them; your heart is going to burst out of your chest at any moment?” Prompto somehow rushes out in one breath. "All of the above?”

Noctis blinks, astounded, entirely caught off guard. “Y-yeah.. How'd you--”

“Dude, because.. I'm feeling it, too.” Prompto sits up, gathering Noctis into his arms as if he might fly away. He buries his face in his throat and presses kisses into Noct’s alabaster skin. “Hurry up, I'm dying here, Noct,” he mumbles lifting his head, spearing him with another heated look. “I want to  _ feel _ you.”

Noctis nods, popping open the cap, pouring a good amount of the liquid onto his hand. He encases Prompto’s dick with his palm once more, stroking _one,_ _two_ , _three_ times—enough to slick his cock evenly. A gasp escapes Prompto’s pouty lips, the pressure and warmth of Noct’s fingers feeling _oh-so-good_ moving against him.

The hand leaves his cock, pressure falling away, as Noctis readies himself. Using the blond's shoulders for leverage, he raises his lower body, hovering over Prompto’s cock, the head bumping against his ass cheek as he aligns himself. Prompto’s hands drop to toned hips, caressing small, encouraging circles into the flesh and bone there as he holds Noctis’ eyes with his own. 

Slowly, Noctis lowers himself, Prompto’s cock stretching and splitting him apart. The two hiss in unison as Noct takes all of Prompto into himself, inch by slow inch. Prompto’s choking on the air in his lungs; at the tight, searing white heat that surrounds him wholly. He keeps his sights on Noctis who’s silently screaming, his jaw slack and wide, eyes screwing tightly shut as his rim compensates for the girth of Prompto’s cock. They stall in one another's arms, catching their breath once Prompto is buried to his balls in Noctis. Prompto does his best to calm himself, trying to steady his breathing, but  _ fuck _ Noctis is just so tight around him that he can  _ feel _ his asshole pulsating. It's driving him fucking insane, but Noct is his top priority right now. He reaches a hand up, brushing a piece of dark fringe from Noctis’ face, tucking it behind his ear, concentrating on Noct completely.  

“You alright?" asks the blond, always concerned for his friend. 

Sucking in on his lower lip, Noctis hums in affirmation, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s neck, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. He does an experimental rock of his hips, pulling an airy curse from Prompto. The motion shoots tingling pleasure pain down the column of his back and travels straight to his cock. He sets a languid and steady rhythm, grinding his ass into the blond, pulling him in as deep as humanly possible on every down stroke. He resets their angle, and on the third or fourth try -  _ right fucking there _ \- Noct’s got Prompto hitting that hidden bundle of nerves within him just right and he’s  _ screaming  _ from the pleasure, gripping and clawing at Prompto like he’s his motherfucking lifeline. 

“Fuckfuckfuck…!” Noctis whines in earnest.

“Right there, huh?” Prompto asks breathlessly, and he’s trying his damndest to drive himself into that spot.

He crushes his lips against Noct’s, taking his bottom lip between his own, mouths parting as Noctis’ moan tumbles onto Prompto’s tongue. He swallows down the noises rising up from Noctis’ throat, deepening their kiss, tongues sliding against one another in an incessant and deliberate dance. The kiss falters and lips trail down Noct’s neck and settling over a clavicle, teeth nipping and teasing the milky white flesh stretched taut over beautiful bones. 

“Gods, you're so fucking hot,” Prompto whispers heatedly where Noctis’ shoulder meets his neck in an appealing curve. “You know that?”

“Not so bad yourself,” Noctis says, a half smirk on his face, hips quickening their cadence, his breath becoming ragged from the pleasure and exertion.

Sliding up and down Prompto’s length is so deliciously satisfying. He’s filled pleasantly, absolutely. And fuck, Prompto’s cock is caressing every inch of his tight heat; the head brushing against his prostate every time Noctis grinds himself down. He arches his back in satisfaction, head lolling backward, eyes closed as he recites Prompto’s name over and over like some kind of prayer. “Prom, Prom,  _ Prom _ ,” he whispers with urgency mounting, fingers tangled and twisted in blond hair, gripping on like death.

Hands shift to Noctis’ back with a feather light touch, deft fingers splayed out against the expanse of toned, creamy skin. Prompto’s mouth lowers ever further, latching onto a nipple, lips and teeth teasing and pulling at the hardened peak; tongue darting out to circle around the areola. The movement of Noctis against Prompto is gaining a certain kind of edge, hips snapping with a jolt sporadically. He’s becoming more insistent, unbridled as he’s racing toward his cliff of undoing. 

The scorching heat that’s enveloping Prompto’s length has got him teetering on the edge as well, it's becoming almost unbearable. The way Noct looks before him in his arms, completely raw and vulnerable, he doesn't have  _ words _ to describe what it's doing to him. How many times has he conjured up a scenario such as this one? Too many to count, and none of them have even remotely prepared him for the real thing. For the sweat dripping off Noct’s skin, mingling with Prompto’s own. The taste and feel of his lips against his. His arms slung around Prompto’s shoulders, fingers sinking into the flesh there, nails biting in with half moon markings. His imagination just couldn't give the reality the justice it deserved. Not in the slightest. 

Fingers sneak down to Noctis’ cock - that’s glistening with beads of precum - and engulfs it completely, Prompto stroking in time to Noct’s growing frantic thrusts. Noctis jerks his head forward at the shocking touch, his primal gaze zeroing in on Prompto as he growls breathy and low, lips parted. He tightens his grip in Prompto’s blond locks, silken between his fingers, and smashes their lips together, teeth scraping against lips, tongues wrestling one another in blistering heat. Prompto hisses at the pain radiating from his lips and scalp, but doesn't protest in the slightest, too far gone in bliss to care. And in that very next moment he feels his pleasure mounting, focusing and sharpening to a point; he breaks away from their kiss with a gasp, fingers and hand still working Noctis toward his orgasm. 

“Noct, I-I...” 

“M-Me, too.” 

Prompto leans his sweaty forehead on Noctis’ equally sticky shoulder, his teeth sinking into the supple flesh as his orgasm peaks, slamming into him at full force. The molten heat gripping the blond continues to milk his pulsating cock as his spills into the condom, his hips thrusting fitfully - steady rhythm completely forgotten. Noct is still riding his spent cock, thighs trembling as he chases close behind his own release. A few more thrusts and his hips are sputtering to a stillness, his ass tightening around Prompto’s cock, his cum splattering between them and over the blond’s hand once again. 

Spent and shaking, they stay connected, letting the afterglow wash over them like a warm, gentle, summer’s rain. Fingers brush through black, silken strands, thumb caressing a pale cheek. The distance closes between them, lips softly brushing together in a slow, chaste kiss. And it's so perfect how they fit together like two pieces to a puzzle and Prompto doesn't want to leave this moment. Not ever. 

An angelic smile graces Noct’s lips, parting their mouths as he pulls away, fingers brushing Prompto’s jawline. “That was..”

“Amazing,” Prompto finishes for him, pecking Noct’s cheek.

Noctis hums appreciatively and pushes Prompto into the bed, falling along with him in a tangle of limbs. They’re a goddamn mess, but he can’t find it in himself to care, not right now. He just wants to hold onto Prompto a little while longer. 

Rolling to his side, he lets out a deep groan as Prompto slides out of him, his hole aching from their play just moments ago. “C’mere,” he softly beckons the blond to curl up in his arms.

“Hold on..” Prompto stands from the bed and turns in the direction of the bathroom, feet padding against the hardwood flooring. He slips the condom off and tosses it the trash beside the toilet, but before his leaves toward the bed again, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Fuck. His hair actually looks like a chocobo butt, except way worse. He's too happy to care though and reaches for a washcloth, running it under warm water to dampen it. Prompto wrings the excess water from the cloth and he quickly cleans up the drying cum from his body. He rinses and wrings it out again, then carries it to the bedroom. 

When he steps back into the room, Noctis is dozing. Figures. The scene makes his heart swell though, Noct utterly peaceful and lying in his bed so beautifully. He shifts toward the bed, lending his weight on the mattress, the movement stirring Noctis from his sleep. 

“Hey,” Noctis whispers breathily, smile brightening his face. 

“Hey,” Prompto replies back, pointing toward his belly. “Let me get that off of you.” 

Understanding finally awakens Noct from the fog of his mind and he lets Prompto wipe him down with the washcloth, effectively cleaning most of the dried fluid from his body. The blond then throws the cloth into a pile of dirty clothes once he finishes up. He's suddenly being pulled down to the mattress, face to face with Noct, their arms and legs tangling together. 

Prompto sighed. He had to know. He had to know why Noctis had been outside his door because he had never let on that he felt anything more than friendship before. His mind was screaming at him to get to the bottom of this before it was too late. 

“Why..,” Prompto closes his mouth then opens it, trying to form the words to his question. “Noct, why were you at my door in the first place?”

A dark blush paints itself across Noctis’ cheeks and he fiddles with his fingers, wringing his hands. “Umm.. I heard you.” Prompto raises his brow, peering at Noctis who was so obviously uncomfortable. “I heard you moaning as you were touching yourself and-”

“Heard m-” the blond trails off, confused, trying to figure out what Noctis is even talking about and -

_ Oh..  _

Realization sweeps over Prompto as he falls into a fit of giggles. Fucking  _ giggles _ . Noctis is already starting to get irritated with his best friend. “You thought I was -” another burst of laughter interrupting him and rumbling from his chest. “I-I wasn’t masturbating, Noct!”

“What do you mean?! You totally were, I could hear it from the damn hallway!” Noctis is bristling like a pissed off cat.

Breathing is getting hard for Prompto, he tries to calm himself down, so he can properly explain himself. “Dude,” he stifles another laugh trying it’s best to bubble up from his chest. “I was just looking at pictures of cheesecake on the internet and swooning over them.” He points in the direction of his computer.

Mortification etches itself on Noct’s features, eyes going wide, and he groans as he lets his back hit the mattress, pulling the nearest pillow over his face. He’s trying his damndest to smother himself to death. If he’s lucky, maybe the Astrals will take pity on his sorry ass and somehow, someway, a big, black hole will open up in the floor to swallow him whole. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life and he’s definitely never been this embarrassed in front of Prompto. 

Oh, Gods.

Hands grip the pillow across his face, trying to yank it free from his deadly grasp. “Hey, Noct,” Prompto’s still mostly failing at suppressing his laugh. “Dude, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Noctis huffs incoherently into the pillow.

Finally, Prompto jerks the pillow away from Noctis and he cranes his neck, placing a soft peck to his lips. “What’s done is done and I don’t regret a moment of it, alright?” Prompto’s smile is like sunshine and it’s fucking infectious, Noctis thinks to himself as he feels a warm smile spreading across his own face. 

“Okay. Good. Neither do I. I still feel like a fucking idiot though,” Noctis grumbles.

Prompto laughs good naturedly, pressing warm lips against Noctis’ mouth. “Noct. You  _ are _ an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. It's finally over, haha.
> 
> I just want to throw a shout out to AJDiamond first and foremost. Girl, you throwing this at me took me down a crazy ass road, but it was a fun road nonetheless <3 After writing this, I've definitely learned a lot of things about my writing and my muse and how the two work with one another. I learned what I can and can't do, and I've learned about things that I need to work on in the meantime to better myself. So, thank you for putting this damn prompt in chat one night, otherwise this fic would have never happened. And thanks for always putting up with my shit and believing in me, trashmate ;3; <3
> 
> I also want to point out the lovely people over @ the ffxvwriters discord. You guys are fucking gems and if not for you and AJ, I would have given up on this a loooong time ago. I actually thought about it at one point. I seriously wanted to set it on fire about a week before it was due for nsfw week, lol. Shout out to parasox & candiedillusions. Thank you for fucking bothering me to finish this almost everyday. Thank you for reading it before it was even close to being finished and encouraging me. You, too, butterfly_girl <3
> 
> I love each and every one of you <3
> 
> Prompt used is here: http://weakestheart.tumblr.com/post/170255001344/just-another-otp-prompt-blog-otp-prompt-163


End file.
